Desde tercer año
by Erzs
Summary: La primera vez que Stiles conoció a Lydia. Cuando supo que sería su esposa. EWE. Este fic participa en el Reto #5 "Parejas favoritas" del foro Love Bites!.


**Disclaimer: Ni Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los he tomado prestados para esta fic**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #5 "Parejas favoritas" del foro Love Bites! Mi pareja favorita es..._ ¡Stydia!

* * *

Estaba sentado junto a la ventana, distraído. Mil y un pensamientos cruzaban por su mente y ninguno relacionado con la clase que tendría de ese día. Aún seguía pensando en la última vez que había visto a su madre, conectada con tubos en el hospital, la vez anterior a esa, que le había gritado que era un demonio tratando de matarle.

El ataúd descendiendo en la tierra.

Apenas había pasado unos meses de eso, y su padre lo había obligado a volver a la escuela. ¿Es que no tenía corazón? ¿Es que no era capaz de entender lo que sentía? Prefería volver a trabajar, dejarlo a su suerte…

Bueno. Sabía que esto no era del todo cierto. Pero era tan fácil el culpar a alguien más.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien? –su mejor amigo había tratado de apoyarlo todo este tiempo, pero no había mucho que un niño pudiera hacer para animarlo.

El mencionado lo miró, sin muchos ánimos. Ya había pasado por esto, no seguiría torturando a Scott con sus problemas. —Sí, no te preocupes por mí. –mintió, obviamente. Por suerte, sabía que su compañero era lo suficientemente ingenuo para dejarlo en paz con esa oración. O eso creía.

—Stiles, yo… -en ese momento la profesora entró, seria y amargada (o por lo menos a los ojos de los niños)

—Buenos días chicos. Hoy quiero presentarles una nueva alumna. Espero que todos sean amables con ella. –volteó hacía la puerta —No seas tímida, ven y preséntate con el grupo.

La chica entro, mostrándose segura, con la frente en alto. Desde qué supo que se cambiaría de escuela, sabía que podía iniciar de cero.

Y es que odiaba su antigua escuela. Era demasiado inteligente para ellos. Había sido molestada debido a sus calificaciones, por su forma de actuar. Por todo lo que hacía. Por eso había empezado a reprobar a propósito. Tratando de encajar en lo que los demás querían de ella. Pero las burlas no cesaron. Y además de todo, ahora sus padres estaban enojados con ella. Como si no fuera suficiente el haberla dejado sola.

Pero ahora que tenía esta oportunidad, ni loca la desaprovecharía. Tenía que conseguir el equilibrio. Ser popular, bella e inteligente. Ser _Perfecta._

Tal vez así alguien la notaría.

—Mi nombre es Lydia, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Stiles, que estaba distraído mirando la ventana, enfoco su mirada en la recién llegada y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Ese hermoso cabello rubio fresa que caía tan elegantemente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos verdes, cristalinos. Sus labios se veían tan dulces, como de caramelo. La forma en que hablo, directa, segura. Esa niña era perfecta.

La vio tomar asiento sin poder quitar los ojos de ella. Rápidamente, volteó hacia Scott para constatar que esa niña era real, que no era un producto de su imaginación

—Scott, ¿La has visto? Es hermosa –hablaba entre susurros, buscando que la maestra no los oyera.

—Pues es linda, supongo. –Scott tenía un grave problema en cuanto a susurrar se trataba, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo.

— ¿Linda? ¡¿Linda!? ¡Es una diosa!

— ¡Stiles! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que hagas silencio? ¡La clase ya empezó!

—Lo siento… -volteó a ver a Scott que tenía la mirada fija al frente, fingiendo prestar atención. Suspiro susurrando la palabra traidor para sí mismo y posando la mirada de nuevo en la chica. Una idea cruzó su mente y sacó su libreta y lápiz a toda prisa. Esto iba a funcionar sí, o sí.

…

— ¿Plan de qué?

—Plan a 10 años para que Lydia Martin se enamoré de mí. ¿Ves? Se me ocurrió durante la clase. Todo está aquí, como hacerme su amigo, nuestra primera cita ¡Todo! –Sonaba sumamente emocionado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro.

—Stiles, tu estas… -hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír. No desde lo ocurrido con su madre. —Nada. Si necesitas ayuda con tu plan, dímelo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo –sonrió como respuesta.

—Ahí viene ella, y aún me faltan afinar detalles del plan ¡Escóndeme! –entró en pánico para rápidamente esconderse tras la puerta del locker. La chica paso, ignorándolo completamente. —Bien… desde mañana iniciamos. Pero una cosa te prometo, Scott. Lydia Martin será mi esposa.

…

La luz dándole de lleno en los ojos le despertó, mientras oía a alguien llamando su nombre. Rápidamente reconoció a la pelirroja frente a él

—Despierta dormilón. Se te hace tarde. Recuerda que hoy es tu turno.

Stiles se levantó, empezando a estirarse —Buenos días amor. ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño hermoso. De la primera vez que nos conocimos…

— ¿Te refieres a la primaria?

—Ajá. ¿Sabías que armé un plan a 10 años para conquistarte y todo? Aunque al final me tomó un poco más de tiempo… -a este punto, empezó a vestirse con el uniforme de la comisaría —Pero es que no podía dejar ir a quien era la niña más linda que había visto en el universo.

—Así que era ¿Eh? –La chica lo miraba sonriente, coqueta. Como era natural en ella.

Un grito proveniente de la puerta, seguido de una pequeña figura corriendo hacía la habitación los distrajo. Una niña pelirroja con los ojos castaños se lanzó hacia Stiles.

— Papi, ¡Se nos hace tarde! Quedé de verme con Allison en la puerta.

—Ya voy cariño. –termino de abrocharse los últimos botones de la camiseta y se levantó dispuesto a salir junto a su pequeña. No sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su esposa.

—Entiendo a qué te referías con "era" –la mujer sonrió, mirando a su pequeña —Y tu cuídate mucho, Claudia. –le dio un beso en la frente a modo de bendición.

Después de tanta locura con los hombres lobo, creaturas místicas y demás, Stiles podía sentirse afortunado. Tenía una esposa y una hija hermosas. Los mejores amigos que podría desear y una manada que eran su familia. Tal vez la vida le compensaba después de todo. El concepto "kármico" de las cosas. Tal vez eso solo eran patrañas.

Lo único que le importaba es que ahora podía creer en la felicidad.

* * *

Fue muy difícil escoger una pareja favorita, pero al final me decidí por estos dos. Creo que fueron la primera pareja que shipee en la serie y pues tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón. Espero les allá gustado


End file.
